


The World Slips Away

by JeromeClarke107



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: But it's late and I'm posting it anyway, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Maxdonado, Post canon, Prompt: Silence in the woods, gross fluff, oh well, this is kind of stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: Peter's mom isn't coming to Thanksgiving and Peter needs to get away for a while.





	The World Slips Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Silence in the woods on an abstract prompt list by Shockvvaves on tumblr.

The forest behind their house is Peter Maldonado’s favorite place in the entire world. 

It’s the only place where the world shuts up, where everything can stop for a moment and it can just be him and Dylan and that can be all that matters. Sometimes he needs Dylan to be all that matters. Sometimes, that’s what Peter needs to cope. 

It’s where he goes when his mom won’t come down for Thanksgiving, when she won’t make the hours drive from Oceanside to see her only son. Because her son’s married now, to Dylan Maxwell. 

It shouldn’t be this painful after three long years of fighting a never-ending battle, of fighting for the love of a person who can’t accept him. 

Sam had told him to hell with her. Peter can’t let her go. 

“What’s up?” 

Dylan finds him there fifteen minutes after he gets home from class. Peter’s been there for two hours. 

“Need you,” Peter whispers, because he doesn’t want to break the silence. The silence of the woods is the beauty of it, the reason Peter so desperately needs it to silence his thoughts. He needs to shut the world out, everyone but Dylan, and just be. 

Dylan lays down beside him, wraps his arms around Peter and grounds him the way only Dylan can. 

“You smell like weed.” 

Dylan laughs quietly behind him. 

“I know. Some kid in class had some to spare. It’s the only way to make econ even slightly interesting.” 

Peter wants to ask if he has another, but doesn’t want to miss a moment of this: this feeling that he gets from no one else. Dylan Maxwell has always been special, but he’s most special in their forest, when he’s warm even in the cold and the only sound in the silence. 

Dylan’s arm is heavy over his waist, comforting and warm and _Dylan _.__

__Peter turns his head and kisses Dylan’s lips gently before pressing their foreheads together. It hurts Peter’s neck to lay at this angle, turning his neck to face Dylan who’s comfortable against his back, but Dylan’s warm breath on his lips is worth every single ache._ _

__“Your mom’s not coming down for Thanksgiving, is she?”_ _

__Peter shakes his head and Dylan kisses him again, deeper this time._ _

__“I’m sorry. You don’t deserve that shit.”_ _

__“Neither do you.”_ _

__Peter turns back around in Dylan’s arms and settles his back against his chest._ _

__“God, you’re fucking cold, Peter. How long have you been out here?”_ _

__“A few hours.”_ _

__Dylan takes off his jacket and wraps it around Peter. And then shivers._ _

__“Fucking shit, Peter. You have like five minutes before I carry your ass back inside.”_ _

__Peter nods and whispers, “Ok.”_ _

__Dylan cuddles closer to him._ _

__“Let me warm you up when we go in? A shower, maybe?” Peter whispers. Their voices are the only noises to be heard, like Dylan’s the only other person in the world._ _

__“Yes. Yeah, a shower. To warm up.”_ _

__Peter laughs. He’s never, not even once, had to question why he loves Dylan._ _

__“Now?” Dylan’s still whispering._ _

__Peter shakes his head._ _

__“Only a few more minutes. Just hold me closer.”_ _

__And he does. Dylan holds Peter tight, and in the silence of their forest, the world slips away._ _


End file.
